Hercules Hall
Player: 'overgrownbat *'Name: 'Hercules Hall (Real name: Joseph) *'Meaning: ''Hera's Glory'' *'Nicknames: '''Herc *'Themesong/Playlist: HUEHEUHEUHE *'Gender: '''Male *'Sexuality: 'Circus-sexual *'Age: '37 *'Nationality: 'British/Romani *'Build: 'THIS BIG *'Height: '6'4" *'Weight: '370 lbs *'Team: 'RED *'Job Class: 'Heavy *'Current Load-Out: :Minigun :Shotgun :LEFTIE & RIGHTIE *'Parents: '''Peter Hall (Deceased) Personality Hercules has a naturally cheerful and kind deposition, one that probably won’t help him on the battle field. Not used to the casual violence of Team Fortress, Hercules will react with bewilderment and confusion. He will reluctantly partake if he must, though he'd much rather resolve it otherwise -- especially if it's his own teammate. He just wants to be friends. Hercules will deign to not mention his background as a circus strongman of some reputation – he doesn’t want to talk about it though he is sorely homesick for it. Hercules’ medical history is non-existent, he barely knows how to read and has little knowledge of military tactics or training. He’s not even quite sure of what the different classes are. If the signs on the base weren't the right colour, he'd probably wander right into BLU base on accident. History Hercules was born Joseph Hall somewhere near Durham on the 11th of June in 1933. His birth was the result of a Romani woman and a British man, a coupling that was not accepted by either side’s family. Joseph Hall grew up in poverty with his father and extended family after his mother predictably left them. His father would eventually die overseas in WWII. Joseph was large for a child and was often hungry, to the point where he would go out on his own looking for something to eat. A traveling circus was in town some time near his 12th birthday, and when Joseph Hall went out to look for food that day, he never came back. It wasn’t hard to make himself useful around the circus, setting up tents and running to fetch things – he wasn’t the only runaway child working for their keep either. Some would come and go, some would stay and eventually Joseph would come to think of them as brothers. Likewise, he made himself known amongst the many performers of the circus, for his large size and cheerful attitude. They named him Hercules for it. He took to this new name happily, having embraced his new family and home. An ancient woman who read tarot cards and told fortunes to patrons was the largest influence in his circus upbringing, instilling in him a sense of gentleness and kindness that he carries with him to this day. In his teens, he was trusted to take care of the animals. By his 18th birthday, Hercules was almost 6’2” and still growing. His reputation for being a gentle giant made him a welcomed figure around the circus, though his appetite continued to grow. He took to assisting with cooking to procure a second serving of any meal. At 23 years of age, Hercules was so big he had trouble fitting through the circus’ train compartment doors. He slept in the animal’s compartment when they traveled, in the only space big enough for him near the elephants. One day, the train having stopped for repairs, a baby elephant was found missing in one of the cars. Hercules found the creature about to walk in front of an oncoming car. Without thinking and panicking (a lot), Hercules ran onto the road, picked the baby elephant up and got it out of the way of the car. The circus owner, hearing of this feat of strength, decided to try Hercules out with his own act. It wasn’t long before Hercules was performing regularly as the circus strongman, under the title 'Hercules the Amazing. The excitement of attention and fame never quite registered for Hercules, though he did appreciate the applause and the sudden attention of people. He loved it when they smiled at him. At 35 years of age, Hercules had been performing as a strongman for over a decade. When another man came along, challenging Hercules in front of his own audience, Hercules found himself being shown up in a humiliating display of strength from someone other than him. Hercules the Amazing was at an end. Circus under new management, much of his friends now dead or gone, Hercules felt it was time to leave. Hercules applied to RED after spending a year or so doing odd jobs around the country – though he had no military experience. The job description sounded suspiciously like the circus though – a variety of teammates from different backgrounds, moving from one place to the next. His strength must have been enough, because Hercules got in and shipped off shortly after. Strengths & Weaknesses '''Strengths *Seemingly unnnatural strength *Physical endurance *Co-operative! Weaknesses *Illiterate *Hasn't got a clue what he's doing. *Which side do the bullets come out of? Relationships RED *Ardette -- She's the leader, right? BLU *The bad ... guys ...? Category:Red Category:RED Category:Characters Category:Heavy